Many businesses obtain insights from data by performing large scale machine learning and analyses based on mathematical graphs. Many of these algorithms can be easily and efficiently expressed using matrix operations. Matrix based algorithms involve structured processing: Matrices can be used to define the structure of the data. For example, a social media web site may use one or more matrices to represent the graph—consisting of friendship relationships between people—to determine, for example, whether one person will influence another person. This is just one example of how matrices can be used to perform learning and graph analysis on large scale data.